creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Twoja część, zarazem twój wróg
Gdy wydarzy się coś strasznego, bądź po prostu coś w dzień cię przestraszy, a sam nie wiesz co to było w nocy, pod kołdrą masz zapewne wrażenie, że coś jest w twoim pokoju. Czujesz oddech ów stwora i boisz chociażby sięgnąć po cokolwiek co mogło by rozświetlić pomieszczenie, żeby zahamować twój strach. Nie możesz tego zrobić, bo jesteś wręcz pewny, że kiedy tylko spróbujesz zejść z łóżka to coś skoczy na ciebie. wmawiasz sobie wtedy wszystko co doda co odwagi; że to tylko wymysły twojej przesiąkniętej psychozom wyobraźni, która zetknęła się z byt wieloma strasznymi historiami, że to na pewno tylko sen i że to nie może być nikt, ani nic, bo gdyby chciało już by mnie zabiło. "Bo gdyby chciało już by mnie zabiło". No właśnie... Przecież to takie oczywiste. Już! Spokojnie! To nie może ci nic zrobić! Gdyby chciało już by to zrobiło. Ostatecznie przełamujesz swój bezsensowny strach i na palcach podchodzisz do drzwi. Twój gość idzie za tobą. Łapiesz za bodajże telefon i w pustce dostrzegasz zaledwie meble. Tylko przedmioty martwe. Tak samo jak twój pod świadomy potwór... Budzisz się rano i szybko spoglądasz na ścianę. Dostrzegasz swojego rzekomego oprawcę. Twój znajomy towarzyszący ci od narodzin; twój cień. Zasypia w dzień, by w nocy po raz kolejny cię straszyć. Jednak ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że to był on. Jak morderca kieruje poszlaki w stronę innych. Sytuacja niewyjaśniona, nie wiesz, że to był on i pewnie się nie dowiesz. To uczucie towarzyszy ludziom różnie. Niektórym częściej, niektórym rzadziej. Nic z tym nie zrobisz. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, który nie może się z nimi równać. Nasza siła intelektualna to zero w porównania do nich! Choć nie myślą, są nie materialne oraz jedyne co robią to za tobą łażą i cię straszą. Przepraszam was bardzo, nasza ludzka odwaga jak i moc blaknie w ich cienistych ciałach. Wiedzą o tobie wszystko; gdzie jesteś, po co, jak masz na imię, czego się boisz... Teraz pozostaje nam tylko jedno pytanie: Skoro chce się ogółem pozbyć ludzi to czemu tego nie robi? Ni to głupie, ni to mądre pytanie. Nie umie? Przecież to tylko nasz cień, który rzucamy zasłaniając słońce. Niby tak, ale skoro wiedzą o nas wszystko wiedzą jak nas zabić. Ludzie giną w wypadkach. Co ich podkusiło, żeby wybiec na ulicę gdy pali się czerwone światło? Co doprowadziło ich do śmierci? Samochód, który akurat jechał? To doprowadziło ich tylko do śmierci fizycznej. Niewyjaśnioną zagadką pozostaje co zmusiło ich do wybiegnięcia na ulicę. Głupota? Też. Ale co wywołało ów głupotę? Każdy rozumie chyba mój tok myślenia. Pewnie po przeczytaniu tego dobre osóbki, które przypadkiem to otworzyły czekają na wzmiankę o tym, że one może nie chcą nam nic zrobić tylko są samotne. Nie czegoś takiego nie ma. One chcą nas zabić lub zamienić nasza psychikę w jeden wielki kłębek strachu. Są do cna złe, są naszą jedną, malutką cząsteczką, która za wszelką cenę naprowadzi na nas zgubę.' Zostawiam was z przemyśleniami.' ''I radzę zostawić dziś na biurku '' karteczkę z numerem do najbliższego psychiatryku, tak po prostu żebyście byli gotowi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie